


Tired doctor and helpful barista

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Trektober 2020 [16]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffeeshop AU, Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Fluff, M/M, Tired Bones, Trektober 2020, barista james t kirk, very tired bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Jim likes working as a barista, he gets to meet new people. The doctor he likes the most, even though the guy is always tired and needs lots of caffeine. This time Jim is determined to ask him out.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Tired doctor and helpful barista

**Author's Note:**

> Yayy, only 2 days late this time. Thank you Jules for beta-reading thisss.
> 
> Written for Trektober 2020 Day 16: Coffeshop AU

Jim looked at the stack of paper coffee cups in front of him. There were no customers at the moment, so the barista could enjoy the silence for a little bit. Earlier this morning they had a big rush even though it was Saturday. Probably because of the finals week coming up soon, and all the students from the campus nearby needed their coffee for studying. Jim was glad his studying was over. At least, that he decided to take a gap year.

He graduated last year with a joint degree in physics and astronomy. He really loved it and was looking forward to next year, when he would continue studying in the astronomy field. He didn’t envy the students who were drinking coffee like it was water right now. He’d been in that place only last year.

This gap year also gave him something else besides money and new friends. He liked his coworkers, but the best thing this gap year gave him was the fact he met a lot of people. He met a customer that was also into stars and astronomy, together they went to a lecture about the newest star that was discovered with the newest technologies. He and Spock became good friends after that. 

The bell on top of the door made a sound and Jim looked up to see who entered. To nobody’s surprise, it was the guy Jim had been staring at for months. He was sure he only had a crush on the man, but Jim never got over it. The man had a slight stubble this time and looked really tired. The man always ordered a black coffee. Depending on how tired he was, he would ask for an extra shot of caffeine. Or two.

And he came in like three or four times a day! Jim was really concerned with how much coffee this man drank. It was a lot. Not even Jim drank this much when he was a student cramming for finals. Jim started preparing a black coffee before the man even reached the counter. He had never told Jim his name going by his nickname of Bones. Jim had given him that nickname, because the very first time the man entered, he was too tired to even realise Jim had asked him for his name and told him he was a doctor and needed the coffee. And then the man proceeded to tell him he wanted the dark roast bones, real dark, without any sugar or milk in his coffee. That was the moment Jim believed he was really tired. He never caught onto the fact he called coffee beans coffee bones. But Jim called him Bones from that moment on.

‘’Welcome Bones, how many shots do you need today?’’ Jim asked the man cheerfully. 

‘’Two. At the minimum. I had the evening shift but then emergencies came in and I had to work through the night.’’

Bones slumped against the counter, grabbing his wallet from his pocket and handing Jim some bills. It was not enough to also cover both the shots he had ordered, but Jim didn’t say anything. Bones needed them and he would pay for them from his own pocket, no problem. 

‘’Wouldn’t it be better if you got some sleep, instead of coffee?’’ Jim asked Bones when he handed over the coffee.

‘’Yeah, but I still need to get home. And courage. Before you leave.’’

Jim looked confused at Bones, then looked around the store.

‘’Well, there’s nobody else here, so talk to me. What do you need courage for?’’

‘’Asking you out. You look great, as always. And you’re always nice. I need the caffeine so my tired brain won’t say anything stupid when I try to ask you out.’’

Jim chuckled and stared at Bones. Apparently, his crush wasn’t unrequited. His crush was also slightly dumb when he was really tired. Bones had drunk half of the coffee but was still too tired to realise he had told Jim he needed the caffeine boost to ask him out.

‘’Well, why don’t you drink that coffee, hm? Did you drive here yourself or do you take public transport?’’

Bones sat down and sipped on his coffee, still too tired to realise what happened. ‘’I took public transport. Why?’’

‘’Let me call you a cab, okay? So they can take you home safely since I don’t think your tired brain will even realise when you need to get out at your stop.’’

Jim was already busy ordering a cab for Bones. The man could probably still remember his own address, but Jim would hand him some bills for the cab later. And his number. That was important as well.

‘’Now, the cab will be here soon. Take your coffee and get home safe okay? Then go to sleep. After you wake up, tell me you are rested. Okay?’’

Jim handed Bones a new coffee, one that was easier to-go. He also gave him some stack of bills for the cab, and his number on a napkin. When he saw the man get inside the cab, he hoped he would get home safely. And that he would text Jim. 

Leonard woke up from his alarm. Why would he set his alarm if he was free for the next three days? He turned around to turn off his alarm and saw a coffee-to-go cup on his nightstand. Next to it was a napkin. He didn’t fully remember how he got home after work. Vaguely he recalled that he had been to the coffee shop with the cute barista, but that’s where his memory ended. He sat up and looked at the napkin. He smiled and grabbed his phone. Apparently, his tired self had done what his sober self never had the courage to do. Now he had to text Jim and tell him his name was Leonard.

_Hey Bones,_

_I hope you made it safely to your house and that you slept well. You were really tired this morning and you told me how you needed the coffee to get the courage to ask me out. I gave you coffee but you never asked me out. So here is my number. Please let me know if you made it home safely. I paid for your cab and your coffee this morning (tired you really can’t do math) Anyways, here is my number. I would also like to know your real name since I never caught that and always called you Bones._

_Please call me!_

_+1-555-xxxx-xxx_

_xxx  
Jim (the very cute barista) _


End file.
